


No (Kink) Shame (Fancomic)

by look_turtles



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Deadpool has no shame when it comes to his kink





	No (Kink) Shame (Fancomic)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMqIkN71CAckgKjCzRisIX3ARZzZAcSti_xlAMAJCOfcsQg371lHkULEE_eJfhHBw?key=dU1YcGtacFJSYVJqem5BdWlXakQ5SFVzSW1oOS13&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
